Methodology has been developed to analyze the morphology and composition of adhesive materials using scanning electron microscopy and energy dispersive spectroscopy. A novel approach to adhering adhesive polymer resins to dentin is being proposed. Current dentin bonding adhesives penetrate a collagen meshwork to obtain micromechanical retention. We have removed this collagen meshwork before applying adhesives and have examined the morphology with electron microscopy and carried out some pilot bond strength analyses; results so far are very promising.